Never ending spirit world
by Emo-twilight-wolf-girl
Summary: What if Chihiro guessed the wrong pigs and mistaked them for her parents? What if Yubaba never let her leave because she failed the test? What if she was forced to remain in the Spirit World? What if Chihiro continued working at the bath house, never being able to return home to the human world? I suck at summaries, enjoy!


**?1. Never ending Spirit World.**

What if Chihiro guessed the wrong pigs and mistaked them for her parents? What if Yubaba never let her leave because she failed the test? What if she was forced to remain in the Spirit World? What if Chihiro continued working at the bath house, never being able to return home to the human world?

I suck at summaries, enjoy! (Days, weeks, months and maybe years might go by if I decide to)

Prologue.

Chihiro's POV:

I stared at the pigs in the pen in front of me. Two pigs in particular stood out; I pointed to them. "They are my parents" I explained. Yubaba cackled and all of the pigs in the pen transformed into bath house workers. Everyone was silent, sad even. I looked up at Haku in fear, his expression matched mine. A heavy hand rested on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Yubaba smiling. "You guessed wrong!" She explained. Everyone gasped and she waved my contract in front of my face.

"Yubaba! Let Chihiro go!" Haku ordered. Yubaba turned to face Haku, eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you to order me around?!" She shouted.

"I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi! Chihiro helped me remember my name!" Haku explained. People gasped and began talking in hushed voices. "SILENCE!" Yubaba ordered. Everyone became silent and looked down. "Please Yubaba, let me go home" I begged. She shook her head.

"You guessed, and you guessed wrong Chihiro; I cannot allow you to have a second chance, you must understand that"

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I shook my head frantically. "Yubaba! Chihiro can't live here, it's not fair! Her parents will be killed and eaten!" Haku shouted.

"I didn't give everyone else a second chance! She's no different" She snarled.

"Yubaba!" Kamaji called. He climbed down from the roof and walked towards me, stopping at my side. "Chiniro is an innocent child! Let her go back to the human world, it is where she belongs"He explained.

"No! Chihiro will stay here at the bathhouse, you will all continue your work and Chihiro will do the same. Get back to work!" Yubaba snapped her fingers and shot up into the air towards the roof.

I cried out and ran through the crowd toward the little door and through the flower garden. "Chihiro!" Haku called. I ignored him and ran down the stairs at the side of the bathhouse leading towards the boiler room. My foot met the gap in the broken step and I found myself falling forward. A pair of hands grabbed me and carried me down the stairs and through the door. Haku finally set me down in his lap and wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shirt. "It's going to be ok, Chihiro. I promise we'll work this out" He whispered.

"I want my mommy" I cried. Haku rubbed my back and sighed.

"I know you do, I know. Kamaji should have given you a job in the first place" Haku mumbled.

"It's not Kamaji's fault, I should have been more persistent; I should have guessed my parents weren't there" Haku held me closer and sighed.

"Even I wouldn't have been able to guess which pigs were your parents" He stated.

"My parents are going to be eaten...aren't they?" I asked. Haku shrugged.

"Maybe, Yubaba might spare them but that's highly unlikely. She'll either have them killed or...I don't know" I wrapped my arms around Haku's neck and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad though" I whispered.

"Why are you glad?" Haku asked.

"I'm glad I wasn't turned into a piglet like Yubaba said she would when I first met her. I'm glad I have good friends here, you, Lin, Kamaji..."

He nodded and rubbed my back. "I'm going to find a way to get you and your parents home, no matter how long it takes" Haku promised.

So...how was it? This is just the prologue so I'm not sure if I should continue, I'll try to continue this though!


End file.
